El amor verdadero no es siempre el primero, ¿o sí?
by iblwe
Summary: Tras la traición de su primer amor y el fallecimiento de éste, Erza decide abandonar todo y volverse una persona fuerte. Ahora después de cinco años tendrá que lidiar con el hermano gemelo de su novio muerto para rescatar a Levy, Gajeel y Lily que han quedado varados en el monte Hakobe. ¿Cómo supo Jellal acerca de su apodo Scarlet, si quien la nombró así fue Siegrain?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro-Maldito Troll no toques a Gajeeeeel!- Mashima.

OMG me estoy muriendo! :c lo siento.

Hablando del Fic, debido a la Jerza week me he decidido a subir este short fic que tenía planeado desde el año pasado nada más que será bastante más corto. Los capítulos vagarán entre las 1000 y 2000 palabras -claro que habrá uno un poco más largo 7v7- y bueno como saben el Gale es mi otp de otp así que no lo podía dejar fuera XD

También estoy subiendo mis dibujos a mi Tumblr: iblwe que son especificamente del tema que se propone, hoy toca Embrace y bueno el primer dibujo ya está allá XD De momento mi cámara buena no sirve así que voy a escanear los siguientes dibujos para subirlos con una mayor calidad :P

Ahora me iré a llorar por Gajeel y porque Mashima nos hará esperar mucho antes de saber qué ocurrirá con él u.u

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

1

.

Las calles de Magnolia eran adornadas por luces de colores, sobre todo en los árboles y los techos de algunas viviendas, de las cuales se podía ver el humo salir de las chimeneas. La nieve inundaba las calles y mucha gente paseaba con abrigos, bufandas y bolsas de regalos. Desde la ventana del tren, Erza era capaz de apreciar esas escenas, la nostalgia la invadió en cuestión de segundos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado lejos de casa? Años, ya habían pasado más de cinco años y todavía sentía un nudo en el pecho al recordar los motivos de su repentina huida. Había dejado a todos sus amigos atrás, a su _familia_. Ni siquiera les había avisado, no le había dado las gracias a Makarov, un hombre mayor que se había hecho cargo de ella en cuanto sus padres murieron —ella siempre había relacionado al señor con los duendes al final del arcoíris—, pues era un hombre de baja estatura y siempre mostraba una radiante sonrisa; Erza le estaba muy agradecida por haberla criado. Tampoco se había despedido de Mirajane Strauss por haber sido siempre una amiga incondicional. Claro después de su dura y competitiva etapa de adolescencia. Mira había sido una chica ruda durante algunos años, pero no más que Erza y sus peleas frecuentes habían creado un vínculo entre ambas, y terminaron siendo las mejores amigas.

Y ahí estaba, después de tanto tiempo para regresar definitivamente. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para hacer sanar las heridas, había dedicado su tiempo y sus energías a estudiar y superarse. Tenía dinero y era una mujer independiente. Y a pesar de todo eso y de la vida tranquila que había llevado hasta ese momento, sentía ganas de regresar al lugar al que pertenecía. Quería regresar a las fiestas de la ciudad, a los festivales, a cuidar de sus preciados niños —que para ese momento ya debían ser unos hombres maduros—, quería volver a ver al hombre que la había acogido, Makarov. Ese segundo padre que la había tratado como a una hija, y a Laxus que siempre la había apoyado en todo, al menos en casi todo. Pues el rubio siempre había estado enamorado de Mirajane, y en sus riñas de adolescencia, Laxus siempre se había mantenido al margen. Cuando Erza huyó, Mira y Laxus habían empezado una relación. Esperaba llegar y encontrárselos llenos de hijos. Sonrió, apenas habían pasado cinco años, Laxus tenía veintiséis y Mira veinticuatro. Tal vez sólo tenían un hijo, o una pequeña niña.

El tren hizo su parada y ella se bajó con docenas de maletas, dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido por el exagerado equipaje, ellos no sabían que era la mudanza. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar su antiguo cuarto de departamento pero lo encontró ya habitado así que optó por rentar en otro lado cerca del gremio de misiones especiales _Fairy Tail_. Fiore era un país bastante peculiar, pues a diferencia de los demás países no separaba delegaciones por rubro sino hacían gremios con personas de todos los rubros. Ella había querido ser detective en su gremio pero su repentina huida había acabado con ese sueño, en cambio optó por estudiar algo relacionado con derecho pues no tenía contemplado regresar en un inicio... No después de aquella dolorosa traición.

Después de dejar sus maletas en un cuarto de hotel que usaría al menos esa noche, se dispuso a ir a Fairy Tail. Quería saludar a todo el mundo y avisar de su regreso definitivo. No sabía si la recibirían con los brazos abiertos, se había ido sin más. Únicamente había hablado una vez con Makarov para pedirle que le dijera a los demás que no la buscaran, que estaba bien. Había hecho esa llamada desde otro estado en el que sólo estaba de paso por si pensaban rastrearla, conocía muy bien la terquedad de sus amigos y no quería ser encontrada. Erza nunca había huido de sus problemas pero tampoco nunca había sido tan herida como en ese entonces. Ella había sido demasiado confiada. Sacudió su cabeza para evitar rememorar aquella triste historia y se paró de frente ante las vistosas puertas del gremio, estaba todo tan diferente.

Entró con una gran sonrisa y notó como todos guardaban silencio al verla, algunos sorprendidos y otros mostraban cierto temor en sus rostros. No supo por qué hasta que una figura femenina pasó delante de sus ojos: Ultear Mikovich. La joven de cabello negro azabache dejó caer la bebida que tenía en la mano. Estaba con...

—Sie-si-siegrain —Erza sintió que su corazón iba a detenerse en ese momento—. Tú... Tú estás muerto —retrocedió los pasos que había dado. Eso no podía ser verdad, ella había confirmado el cuerpo. Siegrain Fernandes había muerto hacía ya cinco años, aquello debía ser una pesadilla.

—¿Erza? —el joven se puso de pie y ella retrocedió—. ¿Cuántos años han pasado? —intentó acercarse y la vio tensarse por completo—. Lo siento, Siegrain sigue muerto —ella lo escudriñó y él intentó sonreír de manera amable—. Soy su hermano, Jellal Fernandes —Erza inhaló hondo con alivio, claro. Sería una burla demasiado cruel regresar y encontrarse a su novio muerto al lado de la mujer con quien la había estado engañando. Cuando se fue precisamente para olvidar aquello.

—¡Erza! —la pelirroja se giró hacia la barra, era Mirajane Strauss—. Sabía que regresarías algún día —la vio acercarse a ella y fue rodeada por sus delgados brazos, Erza correspondió el abrazo sin embargo seguía en estado de shock. Ultear estaba en su gremio, con sus amigos, cuando no había sido más que una traidora y la principal causante de la muerte de Siegrain.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —exigió con voz acusatoria y Mira apretó los labios.

—Ella viene conmigo —habló el llamado Jellal—. Es una vieja amiga —Erza rió con amargura, aquello era tan increíble y cruel.

—¿Amiga? —preguntó con los ojos húmedos—. ¿Acaso no sabes cómo murió tu hermano? —le apuntó con el dedo—. Lo sabes —los ojos de aquel chico eran tan diferentes a los de Siegrain, mientras los de su novio muerto eran tan sádicos y seductores, los de Jellal estaban cargados de culpa y dolor.

—Sí Erza, sé cómo murió Siegrain —contestó con voz pasiva y ella se sintió culpable por haber preguntado—. Y siento en demasía el dolor que eso te causó —sonaba tan sincero que Erza quería creerle—. Pero Ultear ha cambiado —la pelirroja le dedicó una mirada rápida a la mencionada y asintió. Seguramente así era, sino no estaría con los pies dentro del gremio.

—¿ _Chicos me copian? Cambio_ —todos escucharon una voz femenina por la radio de Gray y se giraron al instante, pero el más interesado de todos era Jellal que incluso se puso al lado del pelinegro.

—Te copiamos Levy, cambio —contestó el ojiverde arrebatándole el objeto al Fullbuster quien no protestó. Erza se quedó mirando la escena, Levy era la medió hermana de Siegrain, lo cual la llevaba también a tener la misma relación con Jellal. Gray le lanzó un gesto como saludo, por la escena inicial con Ultear, únicamente Mirajane se había atrevido acercarse a ella. Nunca pensó que su regreso sería tan tenso y abrumador.

— _El objetivo fue localizado_ —pese a la interferencia, las palabras de la peliazul eran bastante claras— _, ha perdido sangre y me he separado de mi equipo. Ubicación desconocida, cambio_ —Jellal se aferró al objeto.

— _¿Última ubicación conocida? Cambio_ —Levy le dictó las coordenadas y le explicó detalladamente lo que había avanzado después de separarse de su equipo por fallas con su transporte, advirtió también que la radio de Jet y Droy había presentado fallos pero que ellos se habían quedado la mayor parte de provisiones.

Erza había llegado en un muy mal momento.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —escuchó una voz apagada por la edad y sonrío: era Makarov.

—Ir por ella, ¿qué otro cosa podría hacer? —Jellal ya había perdido a su gemelo, no iba a perder a la única hermana que tenía.

—Juvia y Gray necesito que se queden al pendiente de la radio —ordenó el señor—, un gusto verte, Erza —pese a sus palabras, Makarov no sonaba contento y Erza lo entendía, no habían sabido nada de ella en cinco años, era lógico que estuviese molesto con ella—. Bickslow y Lisanna ustedes dos se encargarán de encontrar el paradero de Jet y Droy —los jóvenes asintieron, Lis era la hermana menor de Mira, eran tan parecidas y a la vez tan distintas. Mientras que Mira ostentaba de una larga cabellera albina, su hermana llevaba un corte bastante pequeño, era más introvertida y mucho más tranquila que Mirajane—. Laxus y Freed... —Makarov los buscó con la mirada.

—Ellos no han regresado de Oak —dijo Jellal—. Por favor déjeme ir a mí por Levy —pidió el peliazul con determinación.

—Pero Juvia está segura que Laxus-san y Freed-san son los que mejor conocen el monte Hakobe —interrumpió Juvia, Erza la recordaba muy poco ya que se había internado en el gremio unos días antes de que ella partiera, junto con otro chico de pinta metalera que en ese momento no lograba ubicar.

—Erza lo conoce a la perfección —señaló Gray y ella miró a Makarov esperando instrucciones.

—Entonces está decidido, Jellal y Erza irán en busca de Levy, Gajeel y Pantherlily —declaró el hombre de mayor edad y Erza asintió. Nunca le había cuestionado ninguna orden.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

¿Por qué Jellal parecía conocer a Erza cuando ella no tenía idea de quién era? O:

¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Ultear y Siegrain que obligó a Erza a irse de Magnolia por 5 años?

¿Quién perdió mucha sangre? D:

Esto y más a lo largo de la semana. Las actualizaciones serán diarias XD

Si les gustó, o no, pueden dejarme su opinión con un review :3 Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima y la historia es parte de mi imaginación.

Antes de que se me olvide: Es un universo paralelo donde no hay magia, las criaturas de Mashima existen pero no hablan (como los Vulcans).

Oh my my! El segundo capítulo como prometí. Es terapéutico escribir en estas condiciones, sin más que decir los dejo con la lectura... Esperen! El segundo dibujo ya está en tumblr -sepultado por repost Gale- pero con la etiqueta de "#my art" en mi perfil pueden ver todos los dibujos que he hecho (la mayoría de FT). El tema era Tattoos y bueno hice a Jellal tatúandose en la piel de Erza 7v7

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

2

.

—No debiste haber venido con ese par de inútiles —reclamó Gajeel mientras Levy se encargaba de cambiarle su vendaje. Se encontraban en una especie de agujero de hielo sólido, la salida estaba a unos treinta metros arriba y Levy no tenía el equipamiento necesario para sacarlos, además de que ella había caído ahí por accidente. Aunque había corrido con mejor suerte que sus compañeros, pues apenas se había lastimado al caer en una montaña de nieve, Lily había resbalado y tenía varios rasguños que mostraban su batalla con las paredes para evitar una caída más fuerte y Gajeel había caído de unos cinco metros sin nada de que ayudarse, enterrándose una estalagmita de hielo que se había formado desde el suelo.

—Si no hubiese llegado estarías desangrándote en este momento —contestó un poco molesta por la poca preocupación que el moreno manifestaba por sí mismo—, Lily seguiría inconsciente. Menos mal que el hielo no ha atravesado ningún órgano —añadió.

—Y tú a salvo dentro de la calidez del gremio —murmuró en voz tan baja que la menuda peliazul no se percató de sus palabras. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por quedar en aquella penosa situación. Tenía prácticamente todo bajo control hasta que un Bizzardvern salido de la nada los había atacado. Gajeel estaba desarmado cuando eso ocurrió y tuvieron que huir cayendo en esa maldita trampa de hielo sólido recubierta de estalagmitas y estalactitas. Suerte habían tenido de que ninguna les cayera desde lo alto o Levy se hubiese llevado un susto mucho mayor.

—¿Por qué no te trataste la herida? —preguntó enojada. El moreno no tenía ni idea de cómo limpiar una herida tan profunda sin empeorarla. Ella había caído ahí apenas unas horas antes, sin embargo Gajeel y Lily tenían al menos un día en esa situación—. No sé de qué te quejas, vendrán a rescatarnos, ahora voy a limpiar esto para poder poner el vendaje nuevo —avisó antes de maniobrar con las gasas y el completo maletín de emergencias con el que contaba. Había logrado encender una fogata la noche anterior que había durado apenas nada pues para que no pereciera sobre el hielo había tenido que quemar una de sus chaquetas, quedándose con un suéter únicamente para protegerse del frío, el cual quería usar para abrigar al moreno —pues su ropa rota era inservible—, pero éste se negaba.

Levy sabía que no podían pasar otra noche en el frío o Gajeel empeoraría.

—¿Cómo está Lily? —preguntó el moreno viendo hacia su compañero. Pantherlily había sido su mejor amigo durante años y se sentía culpable por lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

—Bien, aparentemente —añadió la segunda palabra con temor y el azabache se giró hacia ella—. No lo sabremos hasta que le saque unas radiografías, el golpe en su cabeza parece haber sido muy fuerte y aunque ahora no presente síntomas de nada, más adelante se pueden manifestar.

—Se pondrá bien —predijo Gajeel y Levy sonrió, al menos ya estaba más relajado—. Toma esto como un entrenamiento enana —sonrió exhibiendo sus afilados dientes y Levy sintió un escalofrío que recorrió desde su espalda baja hasta su nuca—. Después de esto seremos más tolerantes a las bajas temperaturas... Incluso podríamos volvernos unos exhibicionistas como ese hielito andando.

—Gray no es un hielito andando —suspiró Levy—. Pero creo que nuestra resistencia física puede mejorar —sonrió y el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ghihi, yo siempre tengo razón.

—Como digas Gajeel —sacó un frasco de pastillas—. Te daré un analgésico para el dolor —buscó el termo que tenía con té —que en algún momento había estado caliente—, para pasárselo a Gajeel. Únicamente deseaba que los rescataran pronto de ahí.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Se alistaron junto con el otro equipo de rescatistas. Habían preparado dardos para neutralizar a los Vulcans y armas un poco más poderosas para dejar fuera de combate a los Bizzardvern en caso de que se toparan con alguno, que generalmente era más común encontrarse a los primeros que a los segundos. Lisanna le explicó que las armas eran lo más nuevo en tecnología y habían sido desarrolladas por Bisca y Alzack Connell. Erza apenas había tenido tiempo de saludar a sus amigos, algunos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos como Mirajane y Gray pero otros mantenían sus distancias como Makarov. Ya tendría tiempo de hacer las paces con ellos, de momento lo importante era ubicar a Levy McGarden.

Siguieron a Lisanna y a Bickslow en un transporte de nieve, el viaje al monte Hakobe duraba aproximadamente tres horas, más el tiempo que ellos tardaran con encontrar a Levy y a su equipo. Erza había tomado todo lo necesario en el Fairy. No sabía cuántos días podía llevarles la búsqueda así que habían cogido provisiones para más de una semana. Levy llevaba cuatro días con su equipo antes de que se separaran y pudiese localizar a Gajeel Redfox.

—¿Cómo es Levy? —preguntó de pronto para acabar con aquel incómodo silencio, miraba por la ventanilla mientras Jellal manejaba. Erza recordaba a Levy muy vagamente pues cuando la conoció la pequeña tenía apenas unos pocos años de haber nacido, después de _ese día_ no la había vuelto a ver. A Siegrain se lo había encontrado en su adolescencia y al haber sido éste su primer amor, Erza pensó que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Había sido demasiado casta de pensamiento al creer en ello.

—Es muy pequeña —sonrió Jellal—. A diferencia de mí, ella tiene el cabello y los ojos más claros —Erza notó el cariño con el que se refería a su hermana—. Creo que eso se debe a su padre —su tono cambió por uno lleno de preocupación y Erza puso su mano sobre el brazo del chico.

—La vamos a encontrar —le sonrió, Jellal no despegó la vista del volante pero asintió. Tras la separación de sus padres, Jellal se había aferrado a su hermana menor. Siegrain y él siempre habían peleado de niños y por esa razón fueron separados, quedándose Jellal con su madre y Siegrain con su padre en Magnolia. La rivalidad con su hermano lo había obligado a romper contacto con él. Siegrain siempre quería lo que él tenía, incluida su relación fraternal con Levy pero la pequeña siempre había visto con miedo a su otro hermano mayor por lo que se había convertido en algo único para Jellal. Pasaron años antes de que Jellal regresara a Magnolia para reencontrarse con su pasado pero cuando eso ocurrió, su hermano ya mantenía una sólida relación con la pelirroja y Jellal nunca se dejó ver y se fue para no volver. Hasta que un par de años después se enteró de la muerte de su hermano.

—No pienso en otra cosa —contestó.

— _¿Titania, me copias? Cambio_ —Erza sabía que solamente la llamaban por su apellido los menores de los Strauss, Mira era la única que la llamaba por su nombre o diminutivo, Lisanna y Elfman la trataban como una especie superior y siempre les había parecido que su apellido era demasiado épico para no usarse.

—Te copio, cambio —contestó.

— _A partir de este momento tendremos que dejar los vehículos, nosotros_ —añadió—, _pero ustedes todavía pueden avanzar cerca de cinco kilómetros más antes de empezar el viaje a pie. Cambio._

—Recibido, cambio y fuera —Erza y Jellal se desprendieron de los otros rescatistas y comenzaron su propia misión. Erza estaba ahí por dos razones, la primera y más importante era regresar a esos chicos sanos y salvos al gremio, la segunda era que deseaba enmendarse con Makarov, la frialdad con la que la había recibido le dolía demasiado.

—¿Trajiste el mapa y la brújula? —preguntó Jellal sacándola de su ensimismamiento, Erza revisó su bolso pero únicamente encontró la brújula.

—Me he dejado el mapa —sonrió tímidamente—. Pero conozco muy bien este lugar —aseguró confiada, de niña había tenido muchas misiones ahí en compañía de sus amigos y podía jurar que recordaba todo a la perfección. Jellal le dedicó una mirada dudosa y negó con la cabeza—. ¡Confía en mí! —pidió ella y él asintió, escondiendo una sonrisa traviesa.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

¿Qué dijeron mis nakamas Gale? Ya vino ésta a echarle más sal a la herida. No :C estoy en duelo y sería incapaz!

Gajeel no tiene nada grave y no es mi intención recrear una escena tan fuerte en este short-fic U-U sigo devastada y cada vez que entro a tumblr me suelto a llorar porque mi TL está llena de imágenes Gale... Pero ahora nos queda esperar a que regrese porque sostengo que él vive!

Ahora a contestar sus reviews:

Lamoco13: Te debo la vida, estaba dudando! Pero no te apures, ya lo dije. Aquí no pienso recrear nada como eso u,u Sólo me atreví a hacerlo en un one-shot de halloween el año pasado... XD

Abigz: Oh my si quieres escribirme por inbox y te explico lo que no entiendas XDDDD Que bueno que te haya atrapado :3 Me temo que no soy muy buena manejando a Erza, siento que soy muy mala pero lo intento! La verdad era muy duro para ella porque más adelante se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, eso se verá pronto XDDD / UFFFF es que Jellal da calors! sinceramente él y Gajeel son mis pjs favoritos de FT (masculinos). Él no engañó a Erza, su hermano muerto sí. No estoy deprimida, estoy en la etapa de supera la trolleada de Hiro Mashima y espera que regrese Gajeel. Es una etapa complicada pero es mejor que estar llorando. Besos!

Kagoyame: Es que es un short fic de una semana DX Sí, Siegrain y Jellal eran gemelos y el primero murió no exactamente por culpa de Ultear pero algo tuvo que ver y lo de Erza es secreto *x*

LyaMcGarden: Porque es un short-fic DX todos los días de esta semana! :D sí, viva el GalJerza(?)

Another: WAAAAA TTnTT me sentí fatal con los spoilers y luego el capítulo tan hermosamente traumatico... Pero lo sé, así es Mashima DX No entiendo por qué mis amigos hombres no les gusta el gruvia XDDD te recomiendo uno que sacó Sabstu que no tiene gruvia, se llama: Like a Lemon Pie (lo amé intensamente). Hahaha eres hijo único! eso explica todo, a mí no me gusta ver que dos hermanos pelean... u,u Porque amo a mi hermano XD

Bluemoondaughter: Más adelante se explicará algo sobre su relación con Siegrain que no era tan mona como aparentaba de ambos lados... Ultear y lo que hizo se explicarán en el siguiente! XD Es que Mira es la única que no le tiene miedo a Erza XDDDDDD Erza cree no saber nada de Jellal chan chan chan! voy a actualizar todos los días hasta que acabe la semana XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima y ya quiero que sea lunes para tener alguna noticia TmT

¡Hola! no me ha dado tiempo de revisar la ortografía esta vez, así que si ven algún error son libres de hacérmelo saber, por favor!

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

3

.

—Ya ha anochecido —murmuró Jellal después de estacionar el vehículo—. Lo mejor será pasar la noche aquí y emprender la búsqueda mañana —apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, él tenía ganas de salir a buscar a su hermana menor en ese momento, sin embargo estaba muy obscuro y una decisión imprudente podía terminar empeorando la situación. Seguramente Levy había juntado a su equipo para ir en busca del moreno sin pensar en las consecuencias, y él no podía culparla, al contrario. Sabía que de no ser por ella quizá Gajeel estuviese en una situación más grave.

—¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó la pelirroja al notar la intranquilidad de su mirada. Era muy distinta a la que le dedicó cuando se vieron por primera vez ese día.

—No, no es lo que quiero pero también sé que tengo que ser prudente —contestó cortando a la pelirroja—. Iré a la parte trasera para preparar algo de cenar y dejar listas las provisiones para los siguientes días —Erza asintió.

—¿Cómo es Ultear? —se sorprendió de haber proyectado sus pensamientos en voz alta, Jellal se detuvo pero no se giró para verla. Cuando se enteró de cómo había muerto su hermano, Jellal la odiaba. Pero con el tiempo comprendió que ella no era la culpable de aquel accidente, quizá su odio se debía al dolor que le había causado a Erza al enterase de que ella y Siegrain llevan tiempo engañándola.

—Ella vive arrepentida de lo que hizo día tras día —contestó secamente y se dispuso a preparar la última comida caliente que tendrían en varios días. Si tan sólo no hubiese sido un cobarde, si hubiese hablado con Erza cuando todavía eran unos adolecentes quizá su hermano no le hubiese hecho todo ese daño. Pero se había negado a quitarle la venda de los ojos porque él la veía feliz.

—Yo... —Erza tomó aire—, creo q-que me excedí —murmuró con la cara roja de vergüenza—. Cuando la vi me azotaron muchos recuerdos —Jellal colocó un vaso con caldo caliente entre las frías manos de la pelirroja. Pese a su abrigo, se veía pálida y sus labios comenzaban a verse morados por la temperatura tan baja.

—Debiste amarlo mucho —dijo sin pensar, esperando que ella asintiera o algo por el estilo pero Erza no hizo nada.

—Gracias —rodeó sus manos sobre el termo y lo acercó a su rostro—. En ese entonces pensé que lo amaba —lo miró a los ojos—, luego descubrí que solamente amaba un recuerdo de él —sonrió con amargura—. Cuando estuvimos juntos todo era tan diferente a como lo había idealizado —sonrió—. Yo era tan estricta y él tan rebelde, teníamos esa química adolescente pero nuestra felicidad no era real. Yo estaba enamorada de un fantasma y él se la vivía engañándome con su mejor amiga —se rió de sí misma y Jellal sintió una punzada en el pecho, sentía que era el culpable de que aquella relación se diera sintiéndose Erza de esa manera.

Terminaron de cenar en silencio y Erza apagó la luz para que pudieran dormir.

—No, déjala prendida —le pidió Jellal—. Me gusta tu cabello escarlata —ella sintió que su estómago era invadido por un revoloteo desesperado de palomas, sí palomas, porque las mariposas no hacían tanto escándalo.

—¿Perdón? —encendió la luz. De pequeña muchos niños la molestaban porque su cabello era rojo, como la sangre, como el fuego, como el infierno. Se la pasaban diciéndole que era la hija de un demonio y que por eso su cabello era rojo, que era un mal presagio. Hasta que Siegrain había aparecido y la había consolado, tendrían a lo mucho cinco años cuando tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo olió, diciendo que olía a fresas y que él no lo veía rojo, para él era _escarlata_.

.

~O~O~O~

.

—Ya le he dado su medicina a Lily —Levy mantenía el radio encendido en caso de que Jellal se comunicara. También había separado su comida para racionarla entre tres y sólo le había alcanzado para esa cena y el desayuno del siguiente día, si tan sólo se hubiese quedado ella las provisiones. Jet y Droy tenían más esperanza de ser encontrados a la brevedad—. ¿Gajeel? —al no recibir respuesta se acercó al moreno. Estaba dormido. Lo tocó, estaba helado, cualquiera en su situación tendría fiebre—. ¿Gajeel? —acarició su mejilla y notó la resequedad de sus labios, su cuerpo se estaba enfriando pese a estar cubierto de toda la ropa que Levy pudo reunirle y no sabía qué hacer para mantenerlo caliente.

—No te preocupes enana, voy a vivir —contestó sin abrir los ojos—. El frío no mata.

—Gajeel estás helado —reprochó ella y el moreno curvó los labios.

—Eres la enfermera aquí, ¿qué harás para calentarme? —abrió sus ojos rojos únicamente para ver su reacción.

Levy parecía una puffball roja con pelaje azulado. Gajeel soltó una sonora carcajada que quedó reducida al sentir el dolor en la herida.

—¡Gajeel! No te esfuerces —murmuró viendo que la venda se humedecía—. Me voy a dormir contigo, claro está —dijo comenzando a acomodar las prendas, pues pese a las bromas del moreno, había algo de razón en ellas. Levy era la enfermera y si no hacía que el cuerpo de Gajeel entrara en calor, lo mataría de frío.

—Oi, no es necesario que... —el moreno comenzó a sonrojarse cuando el pequeño cuerpo de la McGarden se arropó contra el suyo—. Tsk —evadió la mirada escrutadora de ella, no quería que viera que su rostro ya había recuperado su color con unas manchas rojas en sus mejillas. Bajó un poco la mirada para encontrársela aún roja por la situación y con el ceño fruncido, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por hacer aquella simple tarea.

Ambos ignoraban por completo que un moreno tenía un ojo abierto, mirando aquella tierna escena entretenido y divertido.

Levy al poco rato se quedó profundamente dormida, Gajeel la contempló con miramiento mientras su mano se hundía en aquella cabellera esponjada y suave, pensando que quería todo eso para él solo. Verla preocupada por él hacía que algo dentro de su pecho quemara, pero no era un fuego sofocante, al contrario era calidez pura que le provocaba querer protegerla todo el tiempo. Todavía se odiaba por ser la razón por la cual ella no estuviese en su casa en ese momento, había ido a buscarlo e incluso se había separado de su equipo para encontrarlo —también estaba seguro que había dejado un buen rastro de municiones— pues corriendo era malo apuntando y la criatura que los había atacado se le había ido sin un solo dardo. De cualquier forma haría hasta lo imposible por regresarla al gremio. Se rió mentalmente de su soberbia, en esos momentos estaba demasiado lesionado como para hacerlo pero al menos no dejaría que nada le sucediera estando en sus brazos como inconscientemente en ese momento la tenía. Abrazada a él.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Como verán aquí no he manifestado "la mancha" del Gale como le dice Dana porque la historia se me va muy rápido y quiero que el Gale ocurra sin problemas XDDDD a que todos estaríamos como Lily, qué no?

Ahora CHAN CHAN CHAN Jellal aún no le dice Scarlet a Erza pero es obvio que conoce mucho de ella. Creo que mi historia es bastante predecible a este punto XDDDDDD sorry, soy muy mala escribiendo Jerza todavía DX

* * *

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Abigz: Derramo Gale hasta por los codos, lo sé XDDD es que estoy de buena! mañana te cuento lo que me pasaron asdfghjk buenas noticias! El Gruvia me gusta mucho pero no al grado de estas dos parejas XDD de hecho el Jerza llegó a desplazar al gruvia muy rápido XDDDD /Sí! no hay cosa más bella que Gajeel y Levy asjdsjgvbsklfjms te diría que sí me recuerdan al SesshRin pero no, Gajeel es como Koga, posesivo y expresivo aunque no siempre quiera aparentarlo yo creo que por eso me encanta Gajeel además de su pinta: Pierciengs por todos lados, moreno y cabello largo y negro :3 es mi hombre! además de fornido! XD Y Levy es una adoración, ella me recuerda más a Rin cuando era una niña XD sobre todo por su evolución! Aiiiñ! es que Jellal y Erza son muy atractivos 7y7 Tienes que ver FT XDDDDD / Tal vez es porque tengo un hermano que no me gustan mucho las riñas entre ellos y bueno quería que Siegrain no estorbara XDDD es una historia de siete-ocho capítulo DX hahaha no podía extenderme! Adelante, encantada de solver tus dudas XD/ No te apures a mí se me está juntando este con SIRBY pero puedo presumir que ya casi llevo la mitad... CASI XDDDD Besos!

Kagoyame: Lo sé XDDDD exacto! uno diario! A mí también me matan :c :P sí, hay cosas que ella NO sabe DX pero sabrá 7v7

LyaMcgarden: Sí, pero ahora ha aumentado! XDDDD Qué le pasará a Lily? Hoy lo vi bastante mejor XDD

Sabastu!: Te tengo que contar que me ha hecho la persona más feliz del fandom! Estoy tan contenta :'D que podría llorar de felicidad! Y sí había un callera DX hahaha no sé qué pasó ahí D: hahaha Una de esas teorías es correcta 7v7 o tal vez más de una (?) quizá este cap aclare un poco tu mente XDDDD Y omg sigo sufriendo por el Gale pero de manera distinta porque pese a la broma de Mashima, el capítulo es hermoso por todo lo que él dice por fin! y SÉ QUE VIVE LO SÉ ESTOY 100% SEGURA AHORA! :DDDDDD no me cabe la felicidad!

Another: Estaba muy destrozada :C pero ya estoy bien ajesfjkjoñld porque tengo noticias de que Gajeel vive, ahora me queda ser paciente, muy paciente DX hahaha CHAN CHAN CHAN eso puede ser, 7v7 conoce el escarlata! y en el summary prometo que conoce también el Scarlet así que pronto, mañana, se resolverá eso también XDDDD

* * *

Gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad al fic! realmente tengo poca experiencia escribiendo Jerza XDD así que tomatazos con amor por favor (?)

Nos leemos mañana C:


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima y ya casi es lunes! ok no sólo trato de convencerme a mí misma.

Hola! Ammm tenía algo importante que decir pero se me ha olvidado... Aquí no habrá Gale hasta el próximo capítulo.

Ah sí! Espero que este capítulo aclare sus dudas de la historia de Siegrain/Ultear/Erza XD (seguro que tenía algo más que decir pero lo olvidé DX )

Claro! Hoy es el día de "Haunted" y es el único tema que ha coincidido con la trama XDDDD también hay un nuevo fanart en tumblr que de hecho subí en la madrugada, a ver si al rato o mañana pongo el link en mi perfil de los dibujos de la Jerza Week :3

Sí! Ya se qué se me olvidaba! Era el por qué hice que Siegrain y Jellal fueran dos personas diferentes. Me gustan mucho ambos, sin embargo sabemos que lo que Jellal hizo en sus inicios no era Jellal realmente, era como si fuese otra persona (vamos estaba poseído), y por eso quise separar sus dos lados, aunque sigue siendo un mártir, su culpa se reduce (?) XDDDD

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

4

.

—Quiero decir... —Jellal quiso morderse la lengua por indiscreto—. No parece un simple rojo —evadió la mirada de ella—. Lo siento, será mejor que apagues la luz para que podamos dormir. Nos espera un viaje largo —la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior, de momento lo dejaría ir pero esa charla no iba a terminar de esa forma.

Al siguiente día salieron apenas dieron las ocho de la mañana, ambos iban armados en caso de encontrarse con alguna criatura habitante del monte Hakobe. La nieve alentaba los pasos de Jellal pese a que su cuerpo atlético reflejaba la buena condición física que poseía. Erza bajó un poco el ritmo pero pasados unos minutos ambos lo retomaron. Jellal estaba muy preocupado por Levy y los demás. Erza recordaba muy vagamente a su medio hermana, la había visto una vez cuando era una recién nacida pero no recordaba dónde ni con quién. Tampoco sabía mucho de Gajeel pues cuando se integró al gremio, ella iba de salida y al nombrado Pantherlily no lo conocía. La razón por la que estaba ahí con Jellal Fernandes era porque ella era la única que conocía aquel monte —y estaba disponible—, y la segunda era porque quería redimirse con Makarov. El desafecto con el que la había recibido le dolía demasiado, era como su padre.

Pero no podía juzgarlo por portarse así. Ella se había ido sin más.

Y Erza no era el tipo de persona que escapaba de sus problemas, pero nunca nadie se había burlado de ella de esa forma. La muerte de Siegrain la había devastado pero lo que más le dolía era su orgullo, ella siempre lo había respetado como su pareja pese a que eran unos jóvenes que apenas entendían lo que era el compromiso. Cuando recibió la llamada de que Siegrain había tenido un accidente se sintió desfallecer, corrió al hospital y le informaron que él había fallecido —Erza tuvo que ver el cuerpo inerte para corroborar que era él—, y después le informaron que su acompañante estaba viva. Ultear. Cuando Erza, preocupada le preguntó qué había pasado, la nombrada se había roto y lloraba por lo que había hecho. La culpa la corroía por dentro y fue cuando le confesó lo que estaban haciendo en el carro cuando Siegrain manejaba.

El asco se apoderó de su estómago en ese momento, Ultear le contó que llevaban al menos un año viéndole la cara y el accidente se había producido por un arranque imprudente de calentura mientras él conducía hacia un hotel. Erza la había abofeteado con todas sus fuerzas —que no eran pocas—, Ultear continuó llorando en silencio, sintiéndose la principal culpable por la muerte de Siegrain y Erza salió de la habitación del hospital para ahogar un grito de dolor por la pérdida de Siegrain y lo que le causó a su orgullo. Su traición le dolía demasiado porque ella tenía la certeza de que aquel niño que la había consolado seguía dentro de él. Después de aquello fue a su casa y lloró por horas hasta que decidió hacer sus maletas e irse.

—¿En qué piensas, Erza? —la joven sintió que sus ojos querían cerrarse por el afilado viento y negó con la cabeza.

—No vale la pena —suspiró—. De aquel lado del monte hay muchos hoyos como los que Levy describió —revisar uno a uno les tomaría bastante tiempo y sin el mapa, era más complicado pues lo único que tenían eran las últimas coordenadas de la ubicación de Levy, que seguramente era donde se encontraban Jet y Droy.

—¡Erza cuidado! —Jellal jaló a la mujer del brazo y sacó su arma cargada de dardos para jalar el gatillo dos veces—. ¡Maldición! —Erza apenas fue consciente de lo que pasaba, un enorme blizzardvern agitaba sus alas colosales sobre ellos, Jellal había fallado porque la criatura había empleado uso de éstas para elevarse y evadir los tiros de él.

—Lo siento, fui descuidada —murmuró sonrojada.

—Tenemos que escondernos, es más difícil darle si está en el aire —realmente ninguno de los dos se había enfrentado a una criatura similar en el pasado. Erza estaba segura que podía ser más poderosa de lo que aparentaba. Su tamaño era intimidante pues superaba el suyo—teniendo en cuenta que Erza era una mujer muy alta—, y ella sabía que esas criaturas desarrollaban una inteligencia que sobrepasaba la de otras especies.

—¡Allá hay un camino! —señaló Erza quien intentó disparar al monstruo. Si no le daba, al menos lograría hacerlo retroceder y darles más tiempo. El lugar que señaló era un camino bastante reducido entre dos grandes rocas, sería imposible para el blizzardvern pasar por ahí, era un camino bastante estrecho, incluso a ellos se les dificultaría.

Comenzaron a correr mientras disparaban sin darle tregua a la criatura. "Seguramente éste fue el que se topó con Gajeel" pensó Jellal. Un segundo, eso fue suficiente para que su arma se trabara, un segundo que le costó caro porque la criatura se abalanzó sobre ellos. No los iba a comer puesto que era herbívoro, sin embargo era una especie territorial y los intrusos ahí eran ellos. Ésa era la principal razón por la que sus armas estaban cargadas de dardos y no de balas, ellos no mataban animales sin razón y menos en su hábitat. Pero en ese momento era supervivencia y Jellal se maldijo por no haber llevado un arma real que pudiera detener al blizzardvern.

—¡No me quedan dardos! —Erza se deshizo del arma para buscar la otra justo en el momento en el que el blizzardvern los embistió con las afiladas garras por delante.

—¡Erza! —fue todo lo que escuchó antes de que viera únicamente obscuridad.

Cayeron en el camino señalado, Erza se había estrellado contra la nieve del suelo, Jellal la rodeaba con fuerza mientras temblaba. Ella abrió los ojos, tenía la cara enterrada en el pecho masculino, su abrigo había amortiguado el golpe, estaban a salvo. Erza suspiró aliviada al escuchar los intentos vanos del animal por entrar en aquella estrecha grieta. Pero su alivio duró apenas nada cuando comprobó que Jellal seguía quejándose.

—¿Je-Jellal? —Erza corroboró con su mano que la espalda de éste estaba empapada de un tibio líquido _rojo_.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

CHAN CHAN CHAN! D: qué pasará?

Respondiendo a sus reviews!

Bluemoondaughter: Ves por qué dije que era predecible? XDDD hay un pequeño fallo en la teoría pero ya se descubrirá más adelante. Sí, no puedo dañar más los sentimientos del fandom y sería masoquista también :C Gajeel vive yo lo sé! Hasta la próxima! :D

Kagoyame: LO SON! hahahaaha en un principio iba a ser así pero eso es más del Gajeel de ADWD XDDD No lo hizo u,u Erza estaba enamorada de un "fantasma". Será él? 7v7 hahahaha puede ser XDDD

Dana!: Jellal sólo quiere no empeorar la situación y si algo les ocurría de noche iba a ser peor! Que de día tampoco estaban tan a salvo... XD no me odies! No, Jellal es lo opuesto de Siegrain. Hahaha tenía muchas ganas de usar la palabra :3 y de hecho al final de este cap la quería poner también pero no, cambié de idea porque Erza ya superó que su cabello no es color sangre todo gracias a ese niños pequeño XDDDDD Gajeel no hablaba en serio cuando le pidió calor corporal a Levy 7w7 pero ella es muy responsable de su paciente! Y muchas gracias! Aprendo de las expertas (?) aunque todavía siento que voy muy noob XDDDDD

LyaMcgarden: Sí! viento en popa! e.e es que no ha salido el hermano celoso de Levy. Gracias :3

Abigz: Gracias :3 Hahaha no tan despacito porque me quedan cuatro caps DX hahaha el Jerza de hecho no se va a dar tan rápido pero emocionalmente ya está dado. Hahahaha lo bueno de que sea tan corto es que puedo publicar diario. Gajeel es todo un amor lo sé, lo amo asdfghjk y también un cabrón XDDDD no podía sacarle más provecho porque Pantherlily estaba ahí e.e hahaha Es que el Gale es mi vida :Q_ / Es que Jellal también tiene sus cosas 7v7 y Erza es lo más importante en su vida ewe me consta XDDD o eso me he creído desde hace más de 400 caps... Bueno lo del hermano y eso ya lo expliqué XDDD NO mi hermano no me lee XDDDD no todo y menos HOF! hahaha no no no DX y ya mero actualizo SIRBY XDD me falta la mitad del cap XD / Sí, algo de Gajeel me recuerda a mi lobito, pero le he cogido más cariño a Gajeel XDDD Hahaha fíjate que a veces me recuerda a Vegeta porque es explosivo XD sí, es una buena comparación! No te apures! :D

Another: Lo siento, estoy traumada y feliz (?) XDDDD no, no descansé hasta que la encontré! Es que en ADWD quería que tuviesen esa "manchita" pero a diferencia del canon, Gajeel no quería hacerlo, estaba amenazado u,u Sí! tienes razón! no lo había pensado! Jellal y Gajeel tiene eso de la culpa sobre sus hombros! OMG creo que tengo debilidad por los mártires! XDDD

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer! Nos leemos mañana! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima, la mini historia es de mua.

¡Holi! ¿Me extrañaron? Lo siento D: debo muchas actus y lecturas pero ya me estoy poniendo al día.

Hoy vengo con uno de mis discursos, las personitas hermosas que me conocen ya saben que siempre expongo en mis fics cuando hay algo —no relacionado precisamente con fics—, que me molesta o inquieta. No puedo guardármelo y hoy les tocó que venga a darles un discurso antes de la lectura.

Se trata sobre el triste caso del Gorila que murió en un zoológico en Cincinnati. Estoy muy triste y al principio la noticia me dejó muy mal sabor de boca, porque el error había sido de la madre y el animal no merecía morir. Ustedes saben que yo amo a los animales, los adoro y siempre los he defendido. Cuando supe la noticia estaba indignada como muchos de ustedes pero analicé el caso a fondo y descubrí algo que me hizo reflexionar y quiero compartir.

Hay miles de personas en las redes sociales criticando lo sucedido, a la madre por irresponsable, al niño ¡por ser un niño! Y al hombre que tuvo que matar al gorila. ¿Ustedes no saben lo que una madre siente al ver en peligro la vida de su hijo? Y más aún por un error propio, si no tienen hijos dudo que lo entiendan. Este mensaje no va dirigido a todos, sino a aquellos que dicen amar a los animales y son incapaces de comprender la gravedad de este caso. Ustedes que mandan amenazas de muerte hacia una familia que acaba de vivir la situación más traumática de su vida. Ustedes que no comprenden que el gorila no quería "proteger al niño". Los gorilas pueden ser animales muy bellos pero por naturaleza son SALVAJES, muchas personas que han criado a estos animales han sido atacadas por ellos y las consecuencias llegan hasta la muerte.

¿Qué oportunidad tenía un niño de tres años contra un gorila de más de doscientos kilogramos?

Ninguna.

No sé si ustedes vieron el vídeo COMPLETO. El gorila arrastró al niño por el concreto que además tenía agua, antes el niño no se ahogó, dos veces. La madre lloraba y le gritaba que lo amaba y que todo iba a estar bien. Esa familia vivió algo que no le deseo a nadie para que encima tengan que soportar toda la mierda que les tiran por internet. Desde amenazas de muerte hasta cartas donde ponen que debió haber sido el niño o la madre y no el gorila. Incluso hacia el hombre que tuvo que matar al animal. Que déjenme decirles que ustedes, los que critican y están _indignados_ , no han sufrido ni la mitad de lo que ese hombre sufrió por haber tenido que matar al animal que ÉL había alimentado, cuidado y lo amaba más que ustedes.

Entiendo el dolor y resentimiento hacia la muerte de un animal, porque siempre lo digo y nunca me cansaré de hacerlo. YO AMO A LOS ANIMALES. Pero también entiendo la gravedad de este caso. No soy madre y no me gustan los niños, no quiero tenerlos. Pero estoy segura de que si llego a hacerlo, su vida sería más importante que la de un animal, la de otra persona. Incluso más importante que la mía. Las personas que critican el caso sin saber de su gravedad piensen que pudo haber sido su hijo, su madre, su hermano. Muchos han preguntado por qué razón no se durmió al gorila con tranquilizantes. La respuesta es el tiempo. Esos minutos en lo que se hubieran tardado en intentar dormir a un gorila de ese peso y tamaño hubieran sido los mismo que ocasionaran la muerte de UN NIÑO.

Estas personas: Una madre que vivió el peor de sus miedos, y que además lamenta la muerte del gorila; un niño que no tenía noción de lo que estaba haciendo; y el hombre que tuvo que matar al gorila que adoraba. Estas personas están siendo el blanco de estos _falsos animalistas_ , que en lugar de dejar de comprar su champú _Pantene_ , sus bolsas de piel, de su comida de todos los días, o sus labiales de _Mac_ (donde no matan a los animales, los dejan vivir lesionados y experimentan constantemente con ellos hasta que el sufrimiento termina por matar a esos animales), están amenazando de muerte a estas personas que nunca antes habían maltratado a un animal. ¿Es en serio? Entiendo la indignación que causa la muerte de un animal que no razona de la misma forma que nosotros lo hacemos, pero su odio y sus "ganas de cambiar el mundo" están muy MAL direccionadas. Ellos no planearon matar al gorila sin una razón, no son como los toreros que matan por DIVERSIÓN, o los cazadores que buscan el pelaje o marfil. Esta fue una situación diferente y me siento decepcionada de esas personas que dicen amar a los animales y no sienten compasión por el dolor de los de su misma especie.

Defiendo la idea de que los animales merecen más derechos pero no estoy en contra del zoológico donde estaba este gorila porque hay muchos zoológicos (no estoy generalizando) donde los animales tienen mayor calidad y CANTIDAD de vida que en su propio hábitat debido a los CAZADORES, no a una madre y su hijo. Les pido a esas personas que han causado una ola de odio y amenazas —incluso mofas— contra estas personas que analicen el caso y se pongan a pensar, ellos no son los que merecen su odio e indignación.

Lamento haberles robado algo de su valioso tiempo pero tenía que sacarlo. A quienes me leen en todos lados, perdón si llego a incomodar a alguien pero estaré poniendo mi discurso en todas mis actualizaciones próximas.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

5

.

—¿Gajeel? —Levy se removió y abrió los ojos encontrándose un par de iris rojizos mirándola embelesados. Ella se talló los ojos y comprobó que no estaba soñando, estaba acostada al lado de Gajeel quien la mantenía apegada a él con un abrazo—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —trató de ignorar que aún mantenían el contacto físico.

—De maravilla —contestó él exhibiendo su sonrisa lobuna y Levy se sonrojó escandalosamente mientras se alejaba—. ¿A dónde vas? —la jaló hacía él nuevamente—. ¿Sabes enana? —Gajeel no dejaba de verla como si fuese una joya y Levy sintió su corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho—. Dormí muy cómodo anoche, podría acostumbrarme...

—Basta Gajeel —contestó colorada y se apartó de él—. Te... daré algo de desayunar y veré cómo sigue Lily —aseguró poniéndose de pie, sintiendo el frío al instante.

El moreno que tenía una cicatriz atravesando su ojo izquierdo parecía dormir sin ningún inconveniente, incluso se veía bastante cómodo, pues sus ropas estaban completas y sin tantos daños. Comprobó que no estuviese frío y lo despertó para que probara alimento. Omitió que ya no quedaba más para después. Confiaba que su hermano los encontraría y no quiso inquietar a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Durmieron cómodos? —preguntó Lily y ambos se sonrojaron y botaron su mirada en otra dirección, el amigo de Gajeel ladeó una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Eso quiere decir que sí.

—Gajeel estaba muy frío y... —Lily le puso una mano en la cabeza y le alborotó el cabello.

—Está bien, sí tú lo dices.

—¿No deberíamos comunicarnos con tu hermano? —le preguntó Gajeel interrumpiendo el momento vergonzoso por el que la menuda chica estaba pasando pero ella negó, prefería esperar noticias por parte de él, temía hablar en un mal momento. Si algo había aprendido de Jellal era la paciencia—. Como decidas —se recargó sobre la espalda de la menuda mujer.

—¡Pesas! —le reclamó sonriente, sentir el pecho de él contra su espalda era reconfortante, pues además de que le gustaba su cercanía, la temperatura corporal de Gajeel había aumentado y esas eran buenas noticias. Seguramente el alimento le estaba cayendo bien y pronto regresarían al gremio. Sanos y a salvo.

.

~O~O~O~

.

—¿Jellal? —Erza volvió a moverlo, pero el hombre apenas estaba consciente. Lo recostó boca abajo saliendo de debajo de él y sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo al ver una herida superficial en un costado. La mochila de provisiones había quedado destrozada, pero había protegido a Jellal de una profunda herida mortal. Las garras negras de los blizzardvern eran colosales y mortíferas. Se giró para ver a la criatura que intentaba con su grisáceo hocico puntiagudo hacer una entrada—. Jellal no es una herida tan grave —habló ella pero al acercarse a su rostro notó el golpe que se había llevado a la altura de la ceja. Comprobó la entrada de la grieta y ubicó dónde se había golpeado por protegerla a ella.

—Erza... —murmuró adormilado. El golpe no había sido tan fuerte como para perder la consciencia pero lo sí para dejarlo mareado. La pelirroja no perdió el tiempo y buscó entre la maleta destrozada algo que pudiese usar para evitar que la herida de Jellal se infectase. Después de haber tratado la herida, le quitó lentamente las prendas que portaba en la parte superior para vendarlo. Logró que se sentara y se quedara quieto mientras ella hacía la labor de curación, facilitándole todo. Debía de admitir que Jellal tenía un cuerpo bastante esculpido, a diferencia de Siegrain que pese a ser atlético era delgado, Jellal era de espalda ancha y gruesa musculatura.

—Te pondrás bien —le habló dulcemente mientras acercaba un algodón bañado en alcohol a la ceja derecha y descubrió que la herida era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba. Lo escuchó gemir por el escozor y trató de apurarse—. No te duermas —le pidió, y el asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—. Parece que el animal se ha cansado de acecharnos —Erza comprobó que ya no golpeaba contra la entrada a la grieta, pero sabía que seguía cerca—. No puedo creer que no le haya dado ni una vez —hizo un puchero al percatarse de que había perdido el toque y la experiencia.

—Tenemos que ir por Levy —habló él con voz apagada.

—Aférrate a eso Jellal —contestó Erza para después asomarse en busca del blizzardvern. Aunque pudieran darle con los dardos, no se dormiría instantáneamente, seguramente lo mejor sería esperar a que se fuera del lugar. Siguió con la mirada el camino que tenían por el otro lado, la estreches entre las piedras era cada vez más reducida y dudaba que pudieran salir del otro lado. No estaba segura, tal vez sólo se trataba de un truco óptico. Tenía que ir a confirmarlo—. Ya vengo —le dijo al chico que permanecía sentado contra la pared de piedra obscura. No recibió respuesta pero lo vio asentir con la cabeza.

Jellal mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Nunca se hubiera creído que terminaría en esa situación. Erza, su platónica de melena escarlata, cuidando de él. Aquel momento era algo que atesoraría por siempre. Desde niños siempre la adoró, había algo en ella que le impedía retirarle su atención. Nunca pensó que al regresar se la encontraría saliendo con su hermano, fue incapaz de buscarla pensando que eran felices y Jellal a diferencia de Siegrain no buscaba la infelicidad de su hermano. Tampoco quería arruinar de ella. Eso fue algo con lo que vivió arrepentido los últimos cinco años, pues ninguno de los dos había sido feliz en esa relación. Había perdido a su hermano gemelo y Erza había desaparecido.

Aunque él siempre tuvo fe en encontrarla de nuevo, ya el destino los había juntado en el pasado, sabía que llegaría el día que lo hiciera en el futuro.

Aunque no pensó que fuera en una situación tan tensa como aquella donde tenía que concentrarse más en encontrar a su hermana y protegerse —y a ella—, de las criaturas peligrosas que habitaban el monte. Él espera que a su reencuentro pudiera ser capaz de contarle la verdad, de decirle que había sido él a quien ella conoció en su infancia, que él adoraba el escarlata de su cabello y por esa razón la había nombrado así en el pasado.

—Scarlet —el susurro se escapó de sus labios pensando que estaba solo.

—Lo sabía —escuchó la voz femenina, aturdida—. Lo empecé a sospechar desde anoche, pero... Pero... Siempre fuiste tú —Jellal abrió los ojos sin mesura y comprobó que una mirada achocolatada, intensa, descansaba sobre él.

—Erza... —murmuró y ella sonrió con ternura mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse—. ¡Qué! —no pudo decir nada más porque la pelirroja lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que él sólo pudo corresponder, sintiendo que algo dentro suyo se reacomodaba.

—Todo este tiempo pensé que había hecho algo mal con Siegrain, siempre buscaba algo que no estaba ahí... Era porque Siegrain no era la persona que yo siempre pensé que era —Erza no estaba llorando, tenía los ojos húmedos y seguía abrazada a él pero estaba en un trance muy distinto a la tristeza—. ¿Por qué nunca regresaste? ¿Te olvidaste de mí?

—Lo hice... Pero estabas con él —admitió—. Pensé que eran felices —levantó el rostro de ella del mentón—. Nunca podría olvidarme de alguien como tú, Scarlet.

—Yo no lo sabía... Todos estos años tú... —la pelirroja quería zarandearlo por haber cargado ese secreto por tanto tiempo. Eso explicaba también por qué cuando conoció a Siegrain él no tenía idea de lo que ella hablaba sobre el _Scarlet_. Aunque no le importó fingir que lo recordaba minutos después. Siegrain había sacado ventaja de la ignorancia de Erza de un gemelo y eso les había costado un par de años de una relación tortuosa—. Eres un mártir, Jellal Fernandes.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

PD: No me dio tiempo de revisar la ortografía, si encuentran alguna barbaridad son libres de hacérmelo saber XDDD

Contestando a sus reviews:

Sabastu: Sí, la verdad Siegrain no tenía escrúpulos. Quise aprovecharme de su maldad XDD Pero por fin Erza se dio cuenta por qué no podía ver en él lo que vio de pequeña en el niño... Eran dos personas diferentes. Hahaha todo aclarado, falta un cap y el epílogo XDDD No estaba taaaan heridooo. XDDD Oh sí, esa frase, la corrijo al tiro, se refería a las alas, creo XDDDD es que estaba durmiéndome XDD

Kagoyame: Jel está bien XDDD Sí, va a ir por ella! Levy ya no tiene comida DX sí, era él XD Hahaha ya sabrán más mañana XDDD no puedo excluir el Gale mucho tiempo XDDD Posiblemente los nombre mañana XDDD

Dana!: Hahaha fuiste la única que me dijo abiertamente (en privado) lo que hacían XDDD no, es peligroso hacer eso al volante! DX Sí, Erza la pasó fatal en esos momentos :C No, no quiero que los maten porque estoy de luto por el gorila u-u realmente no sabía si poner o no el discurso pero estoy tan decepcionada de esas personas que parecen mas neonazis que amantes de los animales :C Ah... Jellal está bien XDDD

Bluemoondaughter: Ella empezó a hacerse ideas y hoy Jellal se lo confirmó. Quise exprimir toda la maldad de "Siegrain" y Ultear... XD Makarov la perdonará? O: chan chan chan... No puedo creer lo predecible que soy, sí, Jellal aturdido dijo Scarlet y ella confirmó sus sospechas XDDDDD Muchas gracias por leer! Besos! :*

Abigz: Ntp yo ayer no pude postear DX hahaha no te apures, al contrario! Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo :3 HAHAHAHA sí, Ultear ERA una whore. Pero esa muerte también la cambió mucho a ella. Mañana explico más de Ultear. Haha sí, esa cachetada era bien merecida, y no, Erza no amaba a Sieg, pensaba que era el chico lindo que conoció de niña. Jellal está bien XDDDD sí, pero ayer no me dio tiempo y pues ya ves... DX


End file.
